fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nocturnus Clan
The Nocturnus Clan, also known as the Marauders, are an evil faction in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. They appeared in the video game Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. The Nocturnus were a tribe of echidnas that existed over 4,000 years before Sonic the Hedgehog's time, but disappeared suddenly without any clue as to how or why. Very little evidence of their civilization remained afterward, but evidence of their existence was discovered by Professor Gerald Robotnik, who referred to the Nocturnus as the world's "fourth great civilization". Culture The Nocturnus Clan is a highly technologically advanced civilization and is responsible for several worldbreaking achievements in the ancient world, such as the Gizoid androids. Even by the present day's standards, the Nocturnus Clan's technology is still more advanced than anything else in the world. During their time on Earth, the Nocturnus Clan was a flourishing tribal system civilization, with clockwork-and-waterwheels in fusion with nature, who believed in science and industry. Much like their rivals, the Knuckles Clan, however, the Nocturnus Clan also held warmongering ambitions, with ideals of colonizing the entire world, and would willingly go into direct and violent warfare to claim new lands. Following the Argus Event which trapped their entire civilization in the Twilight Cage, the Nocturnus Clan was forced to adapt and evolve in order to survive in this hostile environment with violent alien races. In little time, through acquiring new technologies and tactics, and under the leadership of Imperator Ix, Nocturnus society eventually evolved from an ancient-era tribal civilization into a sinister and brooding technophilic empire. Likewise, the Nocturnus Clan became much more powerful and have threatened people in terms of warfare through all means, be it from strategic alliances to direct subjugation, seek to subjugate or pacify their enemies to obtain totalitarian dominance. History In the centuries leading up to 4,000 years ago, the Nocturnus Clan had been living in peace, albeit strained. Under the rule of Ix, however, the Nocturnus Clan began a series of successful conquests of the surrounding lands and managed to take control of much of the world. Eventually, the expanding borders of the Nocturnus empire began pushing against those of the Knuckles Clan, a rival Echidna clan led by Chief Pachacamac which also sought conquest. In a war of expansion, the Nocturnus fought the Knuckles in a constant bloody conflict for supremacy where neither side would yield. More technologically-orientated than the Knuckles Clan, the Nocturnus Clan managed gain the upper hand by prosecuting the conflict with their prototype Gizoid robots. The war only ended when the Knuckles Clan was laid to waste by Perfect Chaos. With their rivals wiped from the face of the earth, the Nocturnus Clan "nearly colonized the whole world" (as attested by Shade in Chapter 6). However, their ascendancy was abruptly curtailed following the Nocturnus Clan's creation of their most powerful Gizoid ever, Emerl, by the mysterious Argus Event, which saw the Nocturnus civilization uprooted and imprisoned in the Twilight Cage. Following the Nocturnus Clan's disappearance, the surviving members of the Knuckles Clan believed that Perfect Chaos destroyed them as well, while the rest of the world believed that Emerl destroyed the Nocturnus Clan directly. When faced with the multitude of cosmic horrors cohabiting the Twilight Cage, the Nocturnus Clan was forced to change rapidly, from a clockwork-and-waterwheels tribal system to a sinister technophilic imperium. Through strategic alliances (or failing that, direct subjugation), Imperator Ix was able to dominate the other races of the Twilight Cage, and hatched a plan to return to Earth with the power of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. A few years after arriving in the Twilight Cage (according to Nestor the Wise), they finally succeeded in sending a few warriors (led by Procurator Shade) back to Sonic's world by means of phase-shifting technology, only to find that several thousand years had passed there while they had been gone. They successfully stole the Chaos Emeralds from Knuckles the Echidna (last descendant of their ancient enemies, the Knuckles Clan) and set up a temporary base in the remains of the Metropolis Zone (Dr. Eggman's former base, then deserted) along with other hideouts used by Doctor Eggman and also reactivated much of the doctor's old technology. They used the Chaos Emeralds to bring Angel Island to them, so that they could steal the Master Emerald without interference from G.U.N.. When Sonic, Knuckles, and their allies traveled to Angel Island to stop them, Shade discovered that Imperator Ix intended not merely to return their people to their original world, but actually subjugate the world under Nocturnus rule even if both sides had to experience losses. Learning this, she switched allegiance and joined Sonic's team. Together, the team journeyed into the Twilight Cage, uniting Ix's vassal states (the Kron, the Zoah, the N'rrgal, and the Voxai—all of whom resented Ix's rule) and launching an attack on the Nocturne, they stole back the Master Emerald and stopped the Nocturnus Clan. Shade managed to escape the Twilight Cage back to Sonic's world, but what happened to the other members of the Nocturnus Clan is unknown. Military * Scouts - The Nocturnus Clan's advance recon troops. These soldiers were sent ahead of the clan's main forces to investigate Sonic's world and gauge any potential threats. * Velites - Basic infantry that specialized in melee combat. They used short energy blades attached to their gauntlets and also used Stasis Bombs to immobilize enemies. * Hastati - Infantry that used specialized energy blades that could leech the life force of their opponents. * Triarii - Soldiers equipped with dual blades and could regenerate any damage inflicted on them. * Equites - Winged Nocturnus soldiers capable of gliding. They carried twin glaives and could project waves of life-leeching energy. * Praetorians - Powerful soldiers equipped with projected energy weapons. They were immune to certain forms of attack. * Gizoids - Advanced robotic soldiers. As well as carrying the Nocturnus' standard energy blades, they could also observe and assimilate the moves of their enemies, enabling them to better evade such moves and even perform them themselves. * Gizoid Guardians - Taller, more imposing variants of the Gizoid. They move about on a single wheel, are well-armoured, and carry energy spears. Known Members Imperator Ix As Grand Imperator, Pir'Oth Ix has led the Nocturnus Clan for an undetermined amount of time. A warmongering megalomaniac with an affinity for both technology and magic, he created the Gizoid robots to wage war against the Knuckles Clan and conquer the world. When the Argus Event occurred, Ix and his people were suddenly cast into the Twilight Cage. There, they were imprisoned with a menagerie of hostile aliens. With the Nocturnus Clan's advanced technology, Ix was able to subjugate most of the Twilight Cage's inhabitants before focusing his efforts on escaping the prison dimension. Utilizing warp belts, his Marauders breached the time-space warp of the Cage and returned to Earth where they were able to secure the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald from Angel Island. With these powerful relics, Ix would bring his people back to Earth en masse in order to conquer the planet. Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends followed Ix's warriors back to the Twilight Cage where they went about rallying support from some of the local inhabitants. With the help of these radical elements, they invaded the Nocturne fortress where Sonic absorbed the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and entered his Super state. Ix entered a Super state also and the two fought, but their fighting caused the Nocturne to crumble and fall apart. As the fortress crumbled, Ix teleported away and is believed to still be trapped in the Twilight Cage along with the rest of his forces. Procurator Shade Shade was one of Ix's most dependable lieutenants and led the Marauder forces when they warped to Earth to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. She was unaware of the Imperator's plans of conquest, however, believing his plans only went as far as escaping the Twilight Cage. After learning the full truth, she turned against Ix and allied herself with Sonic and his friends in order to redeem herself. Shade is a tough, disciplined, and somewhat noble figure. She is very loyal and is not afraid to stand up for what she believes is right. Trained in the arts of stealth and the use of powerful, high-tech weaponry, Shade is a deadly force in combat. As a former denizen of the Twilight Cage and high-ranking officer of the Nocturnus Clan, she is very knowledgeable about the races and places of that alternate dimension, and she is willing to help the team by telling them what she knows of Ix's secrets. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Military Category:Clans Category:Tribes Category:Empires